One boy, One Tube
Chris shows what you can do with a tube. Here’s the list of things you can do: # guitar # rocket launcher # german u-boat periscope # arabian swallowing act (It tastes like chicken) # rupert everett's sexy telescope (looking for sexy people, sexy man "naughty") # honourable samurai death (charmander - charmelleon - charizard) # movie voiceover man # wookies plaything # hearing into the Queens palace from japan (the Queen must be doing karaoke) # gandalf monopoly # inpractical final fantasy character hat (impractical) # comedy lolipop # professional moose calling device (hey moose! get over here!) # galileo's invention # robert de niro's member # (15) celebrity tube # (16) dead celebrity tube (so young) # (17) extraordinary balancing feat # (18) jedi skillz # (19) ballerina practice pole # (20) martial arts audition practice dummy (bulbasaur) # (21) venezuela at the olympics # (22) literal mime # (23) jim carrey using highly powerful telescope to view the sun # (24) ancient sword ceremony Trivia * Officially, this is the first video on the Crabstickz channel. Although, My first vlog was uploaded on the 25th of January 2008 then made private. This video marks Crabstickz’ first official appearance on this channel, but not on YouTube. He appeared in Spin the Bottle earlier that year. * This is the first video of the tube series. * He put number 15 twice. * This is the first time he shows his obsession with Japan, which will be shown more in his other videos. He earlier spoke fake Japanese in My first vlog. * He does his as always spot-on Christopher Walken impression, as well as Jim Carrey, David Attenborough, Rupert Everett, Patrick Stewart, and Robert De Niro. * He does an impression of Keanu Reeves by saying ‘You’re saying I can dodge tubes?’ in the same manner that Keanu’s character, Neo, says ‘What are you trying to tell me? That I can dodge bullets?’, in Matrix. He did pretty much the same thing in My first vlog. * He also does a Gandalf impression. * And Wookie, the species from the Star Wars franchise. And, probably, Star Wars Kid. * Also, the voice he does while parodying Galileo and doing the ‘swallowing act’ sounds a bit like Enrique’s. Earlier Enrique’s voice could be heard in My first vlog. * This is the first of the rare times we hear him sing. He sings one of the most popular Queen’s songs We Are the Champions. Also, he does a parody of Bohemian Rhapsody in Mercury's Rhapsody. * On the walls we can see many posters, such as Futurama, Doctor Who, Dawn of the Dead, and Casablanca. * He looks amazing with his glasses on. * The ‘comedy lolipop’ looks very similar to the Toclafane race from Doctor Who. * Also, he mentions loads of Pokemons such as Bulbasaur, Charmander and its evolutional levels, Charmelleon and Charizard. Memorable quotes (After the swallowing act) It tastes like chicken! (Samurai, before dying) Charmander, Charmelleon, Charizard. Category:2008 Category:Crabstickz videos